Cediendo a ti
by alita malfoy
Summary: no soy buena en esto, asi q les dijo que plis! la lean! es un ff que les va a gustar


Capitulo 1.- Algo inesperado

Draco se encontraba en el lago viendo como el sol iba directamente a la cara de un chica de cabellos rubios, la chica se giro y camino hacia el castillo, Draco se la quedo observando hasta que se desapareció de vista.

Rayos!-exclamo Draco molesto

Acaso me espías-le dijo alguien por detrás

Ahh?-dijo Draco algo nervioso

Oye! Voltéate- la chica lo giro hacia ella – ah pero si es Draco Malfoy-le dijo la chica

Si y tu eres?-le pregunto Draco que desde hace tiempo quería saber su nombre

QUE? no me digas que no sabes quien soy?-le dijo la chica

Pues la verdad no lo se-le dijo Draco

Por que siempre que estoy aquí te veo viéndome?-le pregunto la chica

Tal vez es por pura casualidad-le dijo Draco

No lo creo, siempre estas aquí ala misma hora que yo-le dijo la chica

Y eso que? que es lo que quieres saber?-le pregunto Draco

Quiero saber por que siempre me estas viendo-le dijo la chica molesta

Te lo diré cuando me digas tu nombre-le dijo Draco

Como sabré que me lo dirás-le dijo la chica dudosa

te doy mi palabra de Slytherin-le dijo Draco

Mm.…me llamo Luna Lovegood-le dijo La chica- ahora dime por que siempre estas aquí cuando yo estoy aquí?-le pregunto luna

Por que…por que…por que me gustas-le dijo Draco cuando se fue corriendo

Luna se quedo en el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía moverse, después de unos segundos luna se giro y meneo la cabeza en forma negativa.

De seguro es una mentira como todas las que le hace alas personas-dijo Luna para si misma cuando caminaba hacia el castillo- Y si no lo es? No, luna eso es lo que el quiere que caigas en sus redes para hacerle saber a todo el mundo que ninguna chica se puede resistir a el-con ese ultimo pensamiento luna choco con una persona.

AW luna que no te fijas por donde vas?-le dijo una persona

Ah lo siento hermione-le dijo Luna

No importa, de hecho este harry te esta buscando-le dijo hermione

Sabes en donde esta?-le pregunto Luna

Si, parece que en la biblioteca-dijo hermione

Y tu no vas a ir para ya?-le pregunto luna

No voy a buscar a ron que se escondió de nuevo en no se donde-le dijo hermione con una sonrisa

Bueno entonces nos vemos después-le dijo luna cuando camino hacia la biblioteca

La chica abrió la puerta un poco y asomo la cabeza

Harry? Estas aquí?-pregunto luna cuando entro completamente ala biblioteca

Si, por aquí- escucho la voz de harry

Ah, bueno hermione me dijo que quieras hablar conmigo-le dijo Luna

Si mira ven-le dijo harry que salio de un librero- siéntate-le dijo harry

De acuerdo y bien dime que pasa?-le pregunto luna

lo que pasa es que luna…el cumpleaños de ron esta cerca y planeamos hacerle uno aquí en la biblioteca, pero es imposible traer a ron aquí, sabes?-le dijo harry

Y quieres que te ayude a traerlo verdad?-le pregunto luna

Si-dijo harry

tranquilo ya se como hacer que venga a la biblioteca-le dijo Luna

Gracias luna-le dijo harry

Cuando va hacer?-le pregunto luna

Mañana en la tarde-le dijo harry

Y si les dieron permiso?-le pregunto luna

Claro el profesor Dumbuldore me dejo-le dijo harry

Bueno entonces mañana cuenta con que ron va estar aquí, me tengo que ir nos vemos-le dijo luna

Claro adiós luna y gracias-le dijo harry

Luna solo le sonrió al momento de salir de la biblioteca.

Ron se encontraba caminando silenciosamente hacia la sala común cuando alguien por detrás…

HOLA RON!-le dijo una chica

Rayos, luna me asustas, que no vez que estoy escapando de hermione-le dijo Ron

Y por que escapas de hermione?-le pregunto Luna

Por que aunque me guste y todo me pone de nervios cuando me manda hacer mis deberes-le dijo ron

Por que no hablas con ella-le dijo luna

Dime un lugar en donde nadie nos moleste, todos están alrededor de nosotros como saben que a mi me gusta-le dijo Ron

Escuche que mañana en la tarde van a cerrar la biblioteca tal vez ay puedas hablar con ella-le dijo luna

La biblioteca?-puso ron cara de muerto

Si-dijo luna "por favor que funcione" pensó luna

Esta bien-dijo Ron

Genial, bueno nos vemos-le dijo luna

Gracias luna-le dijo ron

De nada-le dijo Luna cuando se fue ron se giro y siguió caminando hacia la sala común lentamente

Draco estaba en su sala común sentado en el sillón un poco confundido pensando en por que le habia dicho a ala chica que le gustaba.

Rayos si mi plan era saber su nombre e irme del lugar sin decirle por que la veía-dijo Draco

Hola Draquito-dijo una voz chillona

Ahora que quieres pansy-le dijo Draco molesto

Quería saber por que tan solito-le dijo Pansy

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-le dijo Draco

Draco yo solo trato de hacerte compañía-le dijo Pansy

Pues ve hacerle compañía a otra persona-le dijo Draco

Ah eres un grosero-le dijo Pansy

No me digas-le dijo Draco molesto

Bien, sabes una cosa voy a averiguar quien es esa chica de la que hablabas hace unos momentos y si se que tiene una relación te juro que te vas arrepentir-le dijo Pansy

No es necesario te lo dire yo mismo, no tengo nada que ver con esa persona, lo único que te dijo es que me gusta y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño-le dijo Draco

Pansy lo vio con mucha ira y se alego del lugar echando humo por los odios.

Estupida pansy-dijo Draco cuando la chica se fue del lugar

Por que tanta ira hermano-le dijo Blaise

Recuerdas la chica que te dije que me gusta-le dijo Draco

Si lo recuerdo-dijo blaise

Pues ya se como se llama y lo malo es que ella me lo dijo y se suponía que yo le iba a decir por que siempre estaba mirándola-le dijo Draco

Ah y esperaste a que te dijera el nombre y te fuiste-le dijo Blaise

No! Lo peor es que le dije que la miraba por que me gustaba-le dijo Draco

Pero como se te ocurrió-le dijo Blaise

Pues no lo se, solo se me salio-le dijo Draco

Y crees que lo ande diciendo por todas partes?-le pregunto blaise

Espero que no, por que si pansy lo oye esta muerta-le dijo Draco

Ah pansy, la chica que esta loquita por ti-le dijo Blaise con tristeza

Amigo no te preocupes, de seguro un día de estos se fijara en ti-le dijo Draco

Eso espero-le dijo Blaise

Yo también-dijo Draco

Luna hoy as estado muy distraída desde que regresaste de del lago-le dijo ginny

Ah no es nada-le dijo Luna

Mm. Bueno y ya sabes por que malfoy te mira tanto?-le pregunto ginny

Este no, por que lo preguntas?-le pregunto luna que se atraganto con una torta

Por que hoy los vi en el lago hablando, vamos luna sabes que a mi no me engañas-le dijo ginny

Bueno si lo se, pero jura no decirlo a nadie-le dijo luna

Si lo juro-le dijo ginny

Bueno me dijo que le gustaba-le dijo luna

que?-dijo ginny sorprendida

Si eso-le dijo luna

Crees que sea verdad?-le pregunto ginny

No lo se- dijo luna

Vamos luna si es verdad, vaya paquete que te llevas-le dijo ginny

Ah por favor no soy tan idiota no creo que sea verdad-le dijo Luna

Por que no?-le dijo Ginny

Por que como un chico como el se fijaría en mi?-le dijo luna sarcástica

Ay luna, mírate no eres fea-le dijo ginny

Lo se, pero tengo pinta de loca-le dijo Luna

Tal vez eso es lo que le llama la atención de ti-le dijo Ginny

Recuerda que con ustedes se lleva ya bien y con migo sigue siendo el mismo-le dijo Luna

Si, pero no veo que te diga nada-le dijo ginny

Por eso solo me ignora-le dijo Luna

Bueno ya, pasemos eso de larga-le dijo Ginny

Esta bien y no sabes si EL va a ir ala fiesta de ron?-le pregunto luna

Creo que si-le dijo Ginny

Ah vaya-le dijo luna

tranquila-le dijo Ginny

Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-le dijo luna

Si bueno, adiós luna-le dijo Ginny

Adiós recuerda alas 3-le dijo Luna

Claro adiós-le dijo Ginny cuando salio de la biblioteca

Luna tomo sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca con su mochila y varias cosas en la mano, la chica seguía caminando hasta que sus cosas cayeron al suelo.

Rayos-dijo luna

Tomo-le dijo un chico que le dio un libro

Gracias-le dijo luna sin mirarlo

te puedo ayudar-le dijo

Ah…gracias-le dijo luna cuando se paro y lo vio ala cara era Draco quien tenia varios libros en sus manos

Quería decirte algo-le dijo Draco

Claro que no es verdad lo que dijiste verdad?-le pregunto luna cuando caminaban hacia su sala común

La verdad es que si lo es, pero quería pedirte que no le digas a nadie-le dijo Draco

A si es verdad y no quieres que nadie sepa, por que como Draco Malfoy puede estar enamorado de la mas loca de todo hogwarts-le dijo luna

No es eso-le dijo Draco

Ah no entonces que es?-le pregunto luna

Es por pansy-le dijo Draco

Ella que tiene que ver?-le pregunto luna

Que esta obsesionada conmigo y no quiero que te haga nada-le dijo Draco

Ah vamos crees que te creo que te gusto-le dijo Luna cuando llego a su sala común

Como hago para demostrarte que es verdad-le dijo Draco

No lo se, tu sabes lo que haces-le dijo luna cuando dijo silenciosamente la contraseña

Bien, te lo demostrare horita-le dijo Draco

Así como…-luna no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Draco estaban junto a los suyos, a luna se le cayeron sus cosas y nada mas sintió como Draco la tomaba mas de la cintura pegándola a ella, luna puso sus manos en el rostro de Draco y luego los paso a su cuello, al separarse luna lo vio a los ojos.

En verdad lo dices enserio-dijo luna mirándolo al momento que Draco se fue corriendo como la otra vez.


End file.
